Honest John
J. Worthington Foulfellow (also known as Honest John) is one of the first two antagonists in Disney's 1940 animated feature film, Pinocchio. He is an anthropomorphic, con-artist fox who regularly swindles the residents of a small village with the aid of his bumbling sidekick, Gideon. Though a seasoned crook, Honest John is soft-spoken and charismatic. His schemes are typically smaller scale, but he is no stranger to darker tasks. Background Development Honest John is based off the Fox character from the original collection of Pinocchio stories by Carlo Collodi. In Carlo Collodi's story, Honest John is an unnamed sly fox that pretends to be lame but later gets his comeuppance by actually becoming lame and even losing his tail, having sold it for money. The character was reworked in the Disney iteration to be a charming villain. Prior to "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee", Foulfellow once had a song in the movie simply titled "Honest John" that was sung mostly by a chorus. The song detailed Foulfellow's reputation amongst the village by highlighting some of his petty crimes and shiftless behavior. In the film, the fates of Honest John and Gideon were ultimately removed, as the two con men would have been arrested when they attempt to swindle Pinocchio for the third time, and the pair were taken into custody. This was all cut for unknown reasons. Personality Foulfellow is how many foxes are portrayed: as sly and sneaky. He is also very smart and deceiving. He has taken the "easy road" to success and is somewhat under-educated, in spite of his appreciation for school as a "noble institution." He is also not immune to being swindled himself, as Stromboli bought Pinocchio from him for far less than a living puppet would be worth, though he doesn't seem to mind the amount of money. While not exactly illiterate, he cannot seem to spell Pinocchio's name; he could only reach up to P-I-N. However, as revealed in his faux-diagnosis of Pinocchio, he does possess some expanded vocabulary. Honest John is remarkably persuasive and can convince almost anybody to do what he wants. His plans are reliable and clever but are often inadvertently close to being spoiled by his sidekick, Gideon. He is also easily tempted to kill in order to make money, and is largely without conscience, fearing only extreme punishment from the law. He has, however, reacted with horror at the Coachman's plans of forcing children into slavery and going far beyond the boundaries of the law, revealing that his immorality does have some limit. He appears to sympathize with Pinocchio after hearing that Stromboli had locked the puppet in a birdcage, but only briefly (more likely to play on the boy's sympathies). Physical appearance Honest John is a tall and slender anthropomorphic red fox with a beige face and muzzle, dark gray circles, thick black eyebrows, black nose, buff tail tip, copper eyes, a pair of 2 whiskers, and sienna ear innards. He has light brown feet with light gray soles and gray prints. John typically dons a old greenish gray top hat with light gray band, green shirt with gold buttons and light gray patches on his elbows, both light gray high collar and cuffs with white cufflinks, cream gloves (with a hole on its right pinky), black cravat, teal stirrup pants with gold linings and both light gray patches on his knees, blue and red cape with gold brooch. He keeps a black cane on his person. Appearances ''Pinocchio Honest John first appears with Gideon, taking a stroll in the village while observing a group of nearby children heading to school, with Honest John admirably commenting on their dedication to their studies. He then notices a poster advertising an upcoming performance held by the famous puppeteer Stromboli, prompting the fox to jokingly recall to Gideon a time when he attempted to pass the cat off as a puppet during a previous show. As they resume their stroll, Honest John spots a little wooden boy, Pinocchio, passing between them on his way to school. Honest John and Gideon are astonished at the sight of a live puppet without strings. Honest John cooks up a new get-rich-quick scheme, namely selling Pinocchio to Stromboli. He and Gideon tail Pinocchio and stage an unexpected encounter by "accidentally" tripping him. After a faux apology, Honest John "befriends" Pinocchio, telling him that the life of an actor is more prosperous than one could attained from graduating school. While singing "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee", they head off to Stromboli's caravan. Along the way, Jiminy Cricket notices Pinocchio with Honest John and Gideon. The cricket hops aboard John's top hat and loudly whistles out to them. John fearfully looks around (possibly fearing nearby police), and Pinnochio innocently points to Jiminy on Honest John's hat. Honest John is unable to see Jiminy, however, leading the fox to believe Pinocchio is "seeing things". Meanwhile, Gideon tries to crush Jiminy with a mallet, but inadvertently hits John instead. With the two crooks distracted, Jiminy advises Pinocchio to politely decline their offer and go to school. After regaining composure, Honest John finds Pinocchio and convince him again to come with them to Stromboli's caravan, where he succeeds in selling the boy to the puppet master. Later on, Honest John and Gideon are seen at the Red Lobster Inn, where the crafty fox boasts about their latest payout. He then negotiates with the Coachman over a new proposition, which involves collecting "stupid little boys" to take to Pleasure Island. Honest John, who seems to have a good idea of what happens there, fears the worst if the law catches them, but the Coachman reassures him that no risk as the victims will "never come back as boys." Though horrified by the Coachman, Honest John agrees and is promised a handsome reward for his participation. During their hunt for little boys, Honest John and Gideon run into Pinocchio once again. Pinocchio, who had just escaped from Stromboli, declares to John that he no longer wants to be an actor, describing Stromboli's cruel treatment. Playing on the boy's sympathies, Honest John remarks that he "must be a nervous wreck" and acts as a doctor to dupe the puppet into believing he has an "allergy". Honest John claims the only cure is a vacation to Pleasure Island and offers him a ticket (a playing card, the ace of spades). Despite Pinocchio's attempt to return home, John and Gideon forcefully—yet whimsically—take him to the Coachman's coach. Honest John is not seen again for the remainder of the film. However, he is later mentioned by Pinocchio when he befriends Lampwick. House of Mouse Honest John makes numerous cameo appearances in the animated series, typically seen sitting alongside Gideon. They mainly appear in crowd shots used for cheering on a cartoon or performance, including ''Mickey's House of Villains. In "Jiminy Cricket", Honest John and Gideon were used as examples of temptations by Jiminy, seen sitting alongside Lampwick as his ears transform into that of a donkey's. During his speech, Jiminy states, "If a guy named Foulfellow invites you to a place called Pleasure Island, don't go! I mean, he's got the word 'foul' right in his name!" In "Pete's One-Man Show", a life-sized cutout of Honest John (along with several other Disney characters) was used to trick Pete into thinking the club had a full house. In "Mickey vs. Shelby", Honest John and Gideon made a cameo with the Coachman. Other appearances Honest John and Gideon were planned to appear in the Mickey and the Beanstalk sequence of Fun and Fancy Free as the con-artists who sell Mickey the magic beans. Honest John makes a cameo in the Bonkers series in a couple of mugshots on a computer, implying that he is a criminal in the series. Honest John was planned to appear in an unproduced Mickey and the Three Musketeers film pre-dating Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers. In this version, he would have featured in the role of Cardinal Richelieu and his henchman. Live-action appearances ''The Mouse Factory Honest John made recurring appearances in the live-action wrap-around skits alongside the other costumed characters and celebrity guests. Once Upon a Time In the ABC fantasy/drama, Honest John does not appear. However, he is represented by the character Martin (portrayed by Harry Groener). Here, he and Myrna (who represents Gideon) are the parents of Jiminy (before he became a cricket) and were, like in the film, con artists. Their son, however, disapproved of their selfish crimes and was constantly forced to partake in their cruel agendas. One day, however, Jiminy obtains a potion from Rumplestiltskin, capable of putting an end to his parents' thefts. Later that evening, Jiminy's parents begin another one of their schemes. After a young couple offers them hospitality for the evening, his parents warn about a false plague. Terrified, the poor couple forfeits most of their possessions to pay for the "cure" Jiminy's parents have. As they leave, Jiminy stands up to the crooks and throws Rumplestiltskin's potion onto them. Unfortunately, however, it has no effect. Jiminy soon realizes his parents switched the potion and gave it to the poor couple. Once he rushes back into their home to save them, he finds the couple magically transformed into puppets. Seeing this, Martin and Myrna laugh cruelly at the fate that befell the family, coming out victorious. Characters Emma and Graham also stroll past a store called Worthington's Haberdashery, a probable reference to J. Worthington Foulfellow. Printed Media Comics In the ''Pinocchio series part of Walt Disney Comics & Stories, Honest John regularly visits Pinocchio and cons the wooden boy into aiding the former in a scam. Pinocchio, despite Jiminy's protests, falls for Honest John's lies each time and genuinely believes the fox to be his friend. The comics also reveal that Jiminy has known Honest John prior to Pinocchio, though it is unclear if it was personal or by reputation. In issue #576, Foulfellow ropes Pinocchio into becoming his new sidekick. When Jiminy tries to stop them, Foulfellow simply traps him in a vase. Together, Foulfellow and Pinocchio run off with a stolen a coach and horse and sell a product called "Honest John's Magic Mixture". It supposedly cures all illnesses, but in reality, it is merely a vial of spring water. Foulfellow also uses Pinocchio as a means to distract villagers while the former steals their valuables. One night, an angry mob approaches Honest John and Pinocchio's wagon. The fox makes a quick escape, while Pinocchio learns the truth of his deeds and returns the stolen valuables. ''Mickey's Christmas Carol Honest John and Gideon would appear on the original Disney storybook and record of Mickey's Christmas Carol as the two charity collectors who try to solicit a donation from Scrooge (Uncle Scrooge) at the beginning. When it was redone as a 1983 cartoon featurette, they would be replaced by Water Rat and Mole. The Emperor's New Clothes In the Disney adaption of the story, Honest John and Gideon swindle Prince John into buying "an invisible robe" fit for a king. Kingdom Keepers Honest John appears in the fifth installment of the popular book series. He and Gideon are featured as members of the Disney Villains legion known as the Overtakers and battle Finn in chapter six of ''Shell Game. Video games ''Pinocchio In the ''Pinocchio game, Honest John appears as an enemy during the first stage, as Pinocchio makes his way for school. He pops up at entryways and sticks out his cane as a hazard. At the end of the level, he quickly meets up with Pinocchio, throws his schoolbook away, and convinces the puppet to become an actor for Stromboli; leading to the next stage. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Honest John is mentioned by Pinocchio in this game during a dialogue exchange.'Pinocchio:' ''"Mister Honest John took me to see Mister Stromboli. But he was real mean." Musical Honest John (credited simply as "the Fox") appears in the musical as a recurring adversary in the story. Like the film, he first encounters Pinocchio while the latter is on his way to school. The Fox claims that the key to becoming a real boy is to become famous through the theatre. Later, the Fox attacks Jiminy and tells Pinocchio that she went ahead. The Fox then entices Pinocchio to run off to Pleasure Island, as the only way to become a real boy is through pleasure. During their final encounter, the Fox reveals his evil intentions; Pinocchio was carved out of a magical tree that the Fox was trying to destroy, explaining why he made so many attempts to have Pinocchio killed. The Fox offers to pay for Pinocchio's head, but Pinocchio declines. Instead, he cuts off the Fox's tail, stripping away his power. Disney Parks Honest John has made numerous appearances in the Disney theme parks around the world as a meetable character. He most often appears with Gideon by his side, but can occasionally be found alone. Disneyland Resort An animatronic version of Honest John appears in Pleasure Island sequence of the Pinocchio's Daring Journey attraction. A mural depicting Honest John with Gideon and Pinocchio is also featured at the vehicle loading station. Walt Disney World In Florida, Honest John took part in Unleash the Villains at Disney's Hollywood Studios. He is also part of the featured Halloween season meet-and-greet session along with other Disney villains. In Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade, during Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party, Honest John can be seen alongside a legion of Disney villains. In the former Magic Kingdom parade, Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade, Honest John and Gideon were seen alongside half boy/half donkey children strolling ahead of Pinocchio's float. Tokyo Disney Resort Honest John is a popular character in the Japanese parks. He is most most commonly found at the Mediterranean Harbor in Tokyo DisneySea, where he is available for meet and greets. He also appears in Fantasyland and is featured in a decent amount of merchandise relating to the Disney Villains franchise throughout the resort. Gallery Trivia *Honest John has the distinction of being the first Disney villain with a musical number with "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee". *Lampick can be heard whistling "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" while on Pleasure Island, implying that he was one of the "stupid little boys" that was coaxed by Honest John. *Honest John was originally set to appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days alongside Gideon due to their popularity in a Pinocchio-based world. The idea was dropped due to space restrictions. Although profile sprites of them appeared in the game's data. **Honest John and Gideon were indirectly mentioned in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance by Pinocchio as two big monsters with big green eyes. *Honest John and Gideon are the only villains in the film to appear, disappear, and return in later scenes. References es:El Honrado Juan y Gedeón Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing characters Category:Disney characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Foxes Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Overtakers Category:Adults Category:Kingdom Keepers characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Animated characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon